Bet You Didn't Know
by hermionesrose
Summary: Many think that they know the truth, few can say they heard it from the source. Stick with me kid and I'll tell you all their dirty little secrets.
1. Hermione

**_Hello! Thanks so much for giving this story a shot :) Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling and I can never hope to take credit for anything so brilliant. I do not always sail under cannon flags, most of the pairings in this story will be cannon with the exception of Ron and Hermione. While I love both characters individually I just can't see them together in my AU. I ship Hermione/Fred, because in my AU he lives! If you've lasted through this authors note, I thank you, and beg of you to please read and review! This is my first work ever and with the plot bunnies in my head I want to turn some of the list into short stories to better explain them. Critiques, questions, and whatever else you'd like are always welcome. _**

Ten Facts About Hermione Granger

1. She really wasn't born to study like many assume, it just became a habit. She never had friends growing up in elementary school.

2. She always felt like the odd one out from her friends and her housemates. Between not playing or having the inclination to discuss quidditch and not being obsessed with fashion and make up, she felt very much left out of many things. She clung to her books instead, it was comfortable.

3. She had a crush on Harry in 3rd year and Ron in 4th and then again 6th year, she thought for sure they were meant to be, and she couldn't be more thankful that she was wrong. She likes to laugh about it now.

4. She is fiercely loyal and protective of the friends she made, she would do anything for them.

5. Ginny was her first real best friend, meaning that as much as she loves Harry and Ron, they never really let her talk about herself, she was always more mothering them than anything else. Ginny taught her how to embrace life, and she helped Ginny become a bit more calm and level headed.

6. She really does enjoy watching quidditch, she may not like having discussions about it, but she has a lot of respect for the players that move so gracefully and effortlessly around the pitch.

7. She was always a bit ashamed that she couldn't fly a broom, growing up as a muggle child she had perceived a witch to be with a cauldron and broomstick and master of both. She just wished she had had the courage to ask someone for help learning how to fly.

8. She considers her children to be the greatest things she's ever done, saving the world might be what people consider her famous for, they'll remember her as 'the brightest witch of her age', or 'Harry Potter's brainy best friend', but she knows her children are her greatest accomplishments. They all are brilliant, albeit scary brilliant at times, but she wouldn't trade them for the world. She knows without a doubt the greatest title she posses is mum.

9. She's overjoyed that Rose didn't turn into Hermione Granger 2.0 like everyone thought she would. Her daughter is a genius, make no mistake, but she is her own independent young woman, and Hermione couldn't be more grateful. Although she could do without the constant owls from irate Hogwarts professors saying Rose has detention, yet again.

10. She was more shocked than anyone to realize she had fallen in love with one of Hogwarts most infamous pranksters, after the war he always knew how to make her laugh and bring her out of her dark thoughts, and help her conquer the nightmares that still haunt her. She loves her husband more than anyone in the world, opposites do attract after all.


	2. Ginny

Ten facts about Ginny Weasley

1. She loves all her brothers, but she always had a soft spot for Ron. He was always there for her growing up.

2. She had her heart broken and has never truly gotten over the resentment.

3. She was terrified that everyone would hate her after the Chamber incident.

4. She still has nightmares about Tom Riddle. She never told a soul, save for Draco Malfoy.

5. Her children complete her. She loves the fact that only James became a Gryffindor. She's proud that Albus became a Slytherin, and her little Lily a Hufflepuff. She often jokes that they should have had another child to complete the houses. It has nothing to do with wanting house unity, but the pride that comes with knowing you raised three independent thinkers, who will not conform to the mold that family traditions and society has laid out for them.

6. She never pushed her children to play quidditch, she knew Lily was scared of flying before Lily realized it, and she never wanted to put the pressure of living up to her and Harry's accomplishments onto her children, society was trying to to that to them already. She always supported them in all their endeavors, no matter how big or how small.

7. She does love her husband. Fiercely. He saved her from the wreck she was becoming.

8. She always goes to Hermione for advise, she is her best friend after all. She couldn't stop smiling when she learned Hermione was going to become her official sister, she knew they would end up together. Fred, after all, noticed Hermione when nobody else seemed to.

9. She tries not to have favorites when it comes to her nieces and nephews, but she has always considered Rose one of her own, she reminds her too much of herself not to.

10. Her mother is her hero, she fought the bitch and won. She knows the love of a mother runs deep and she could not be more grateful.


End file.
